(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring box for artistic lamp, and more particularly to a configuration structured to embody a lamp main body and a plurality of plugs, wherein the lamp main body encompasses a housing, a conducting ring, and a plurality of conducting sockets. Each of the plugs comprise a conducting sleeve and a connecting sleeve, wherein shape of a frontal end of each of the plugs is so adapted to correspond to that of the conducting sockets for plugging thereinto.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Majority of artistic lamps designed for usage in a general household, a dining hall, a large banquet hall, and so on, are fitted to a ceiling, as depicted in FIG. 1, which shows an artistic lamp a securely fixed to a ceiling b. Furthermore, a lamp main body al extends from below the ceiling b in order to reinforce a ceiling fitting rod c, and a plurality of ornaments a2 are configured on the lamp main body a1. Light is emitted from light bulbs configured at frontal ends of branch portions a3 extending in various directions from the lamp main body 1; thereby providing the entire artistic lamp a with eye appeal attractiveness. The lamp main body a1 and the branch portions a3 of majority of conventional artistic lamps a are manufactured as an integral body, and after attaching the other ornaments a2 to the lamp main body a1, an enlargement in dimensions to the artistic lamp a results, which causes difficulty in packaging, moreover, when installing or disassembling the artistic lamp a, many persons working together are necessary in order to support the artistic lamp a and carry out fitting of the artistic lamp a to the ceiling b or detaching therefrom, and thus is extremely inconvenient. Hence, in light of the aforementioned shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention designed a configuration that utilizes a fastening portion in a base of each of a plurality of conducting sockets of a lamp main body to mutually integrate with a plug at an extremity of each branch portion provided with a clasp fastening structure, thereby effectively allowing separate packaging of the lamp main body, the ornaments and the branch portions, and thus reducing dimensions of the packaging, while moreover, when installing the artistic lamp, rapid assembly of the lamp main body and the branch portions is realized, while only requiring one person to implement and successfully compete installation, which not only effectuates secure fitting of the artistic lamp to a ceiling, but also rapid installation or disassembling of the artistic lamp is actualized. The artistic lamp of the present invention is thus in accordant with requirements of market needs.